kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kaká
| cityofbirth = Brasília | countryofbirth = Brazil | currentclub = Real Madrid C.F. | clubnumber = 8 | position = Mesfushor Ofansiv | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1999–2003 2003–2009 2009–aktiv | clubs = São Paulo FC A.C. Milan Real Madrid C.F. | caps(goals) = 59 (23) 193 (70) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2002–aktiv | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = 70 (26) | pcupdate = 10 maj, 2007 | ntupdate = 1 qershor 2007 }} Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite ( ) lindi më 22 prill të vitit 1982 në Brasília), është i njohur si Kaká, është futbollist brazilian i cili luan si mesfushor i kombëtares braziliane dhe në klubin spanjoll, Real Madrid. Ai në vitin 2007 është fitues i Ballon d'Or(topit të artë) dhe "Lojtari më i miri në botë nga FIFA". Jeta e hershme Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite u lind ne Brasília me prindër Simone Cristina Santos Leite dhe Bosco Izecson Pereira Leite. Ai kishe kushte te mira financiare qe e lejuan te fokusohej ne shkollë dhe në futboll në të njejtën kohë. Vëllau i tij me i ri, Rodrigo (i njohur si Digão, është gjithashtu futbollist profesionist. Kur ishte 7-vjeçar, familja e tij u zhvendos ne São Paulo. Shkolla e angazhoi ne ekipin lokal të të rinjve Alphaville te cilet u kualifikuan ne finalen e turnirit lokal. Aty ai u zbulua si talent nga São Paulo FC, te cilët i ofruan të transferohet tek ta. Në shtator të vitit 2000, në moshën 18 vjeçare ishte në gjendje të vështirë shëndetësore, kishte gjasa për tu paralizuar, si shkak i një aksidenti në pishinë, por arriti te shërohej plotësisht. Ai i atribuohet Zotit për shpëtimin e tij dhe që atëhere i jep nje ndihmë te madhe kishës ne vendin e tij. Kariera me klubet São Paulo Kaka filloi karrieren e tij me São Paulo ne moshen 8-vjeçare. Ai nënshkroi nje kontratë ne moshën 15-vjeçare dhe drejtoi skuadren e te rinjeve te São Paulo drejt fitimit te Copa de Juvenil. Kaka pati debutimin me ekipin senior ne Janar 2001 dhe shënoi 12 gola ne 27 paraqitje, duke e bërë ekipin São Paulo kampion të Torneio Rio-São Paulo. Ai shënoi 10 gola në 22 ndeshje sezonin e ardhëshëm dhe në këtë formë ishte atraktiv për klubet Evropiane. AC Milan AC Milan menjëherë pas fitores së UEFA Ligës së Kampionëve në sezonin 2002-03 e bleu për 8.5 milion dollarë amerikan, në sezonin e parë në Seria A shënoi 10 gola nga 30 ndeshje, dhe AC Milan fitoi Scudetto-n e parë dhe te vetme ne ketë dekade, dhe gjithashtu fitoi Super Kupën Evropiane. Real Madrid Me 3 Qeshor te vitit 2009 disa media te Italise thane se Florentino Perez kishte paguar 68.5 million euro per te transferuar yllin brazilian Kaka.Adriano Galliani tha se babai i Kakas kishte shkuar ne Meksike per te biseduar per kete qeshtje por ende asgje nuk ishte bere zyrtare.Negociatat vazhduan edhe me tutje ku me 8 qeshor te vitit 2009 AC Milan dhe Real Madrid gjeten gjuhe te perbashket per transferimin e superyllit brazilian.Kaka nenshkroj kontrate me Real Madrid per 6 vjet. By:Vigani Kombëtarja Braziliane Kaká debutoi për kombëtaren braziliane në janar të vitit 2002 në ndeshjen kundër dhe gjer më tani ka zhvilluar 52 ndeshje dhe ka shënuar 31 gola. Ndeshja e pare ka qene ndaj kombetares te me 5 qershor. Fitues i topit te artë dhe nga federata botërore e futbollit e ka marrë titullin FIFA world player. Statistikat Sqarimi i shkurtesave: ND - ndeshje, G''' - Gola. Kaka Gjithashtu eshte lojtari me i pelqyer ne balince Çmime '''Klubi * Torneio Rio-São Paulo 2001 * Supercampeonato Paulista 2002 * European Super Cup: 2003 * Serie A: 2004 * Italian Super Cup: 2004 * UEFA Champions League 2004-05: Runners-up * FIFA World Cup: 2002 * 2003 CONCACAF Gold Cup: Runners-up * Confederations Cup: 2005 * UEFA Champions League:2006-2007 Çmime individuale * Bola de Ouro (Golden Ball; Best Player Of Brazilian League), 2002 * 2003 CONCACAF Gold Cup Best XI * UEFA Club Football Awards 2004-05, Best Midfielder * Serie A Foreign Footballer of the Year 2004, 2006 * Serie A Footballer of the Year 2004 * UEFA Team of the Year 2006 * FIFPro World XI 2006 * UEFA Champions League Top scorer: 2006-2007 * UEFA Champions League Fans Player of the season: 2006-2007 * Kicker Best player in the world: 2006-2007 Lidhje të jashtme *Profile - acmilan.com - *Profile - fifaworldcup.com - *Kariera, foto , detaje - Football Database - *Kaká interview - atletasdecristo.org, 4/06 - *Kaká Profili - acmilan-shqip.com - Category:lindje 1982 Category:Futbollistë në AC Milan Category:Futbollistë brazilianë Category:Futbollistë në São Paulo Futebol Clube Category:Futbollistë në kombëtaren braziliane Jeta private. Eshte martuar me te dashuren e tij te jetes caroline celico me 23 dhjetor te 2003 ne kishen renascer em cristo.ka deklaruar qe ka shkuar i virgjer deri ne martese sepse beson mjaft be zot.Gruaja e tij pret nje femije qe do e sjelli ne jete ne muajin maj. ar:كاكا (لاعب كرة قدم) bat-smg:Kaka bg:Кака bn:কাকা bs:Kaká ca:Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite cs:Kaká da:Kaká de:Kaká el:Κακά en:Kaká eo:Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite es:Kaká et:Kaká fa:ریکاردو کاکا fi:Kaká fr:Kaká he:קאקה hr:Kaká hu:Kaká id:Kaká io:Kaká it:Kaká ja:リカルド・イゼクソン・ドス・サントス・レイチ ka:კაკა kk:Кака ko:카카 la:Kaká lb:Kaká lt:Kaká lv:Kakā mk:Кака mn:Кака mt:Kaká nl:Kaká no:Kaká pl:Kaká pt:Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite qu:Kaká rm:Kaká ro:Kaká ru:Кака scn:Kaká sk:Kaká sl:Kaká sr:Кака sv:Kaká th:กาก้า tr:Kaká uk:Кака (футболіст) vi:Kaká zh:卡卡